


An Inn Between Paris and Gascony

by JEAikman



Series: The Musketeers - prompts and one-shots [37]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Artagnan has decided to go back to his farm one last time, to see the damage for himself. Athos accompanies him, and the two stop at an inn for the night on their way there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written because Moonrose91 requested them cuddling, and really, how could I say no to that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inn Between Paris and Gascony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).



"You didn't have to come with me, you know?" d'Artagnan murmured sleepily from where his head was cushioned by Athos' lap in front of the fire. The older man merely smiled gently, and continued to soothingly stroke a hand through his hair. Athos had noticed long ago that physical contact was something the boy craved, and he was more than willing to let him have this, if it helped him to sleep. It had been a long ride from Paris, and they still had a long way to go before Gascony, but they had found a comfortable inn to spend the night in.

Athos had been careful not to leave him alone when they arrived there, because in their missions together, he had noticed how wary d'Artagnan seemed to be of inns. He would wager it had something to do with the boy's father's death, but he wasn't going to pry. If d'Artagnan wanted to tell him, he would. And if not, then he would respect that, as d'Artagnan had done so often for him.

"I wouldn't want you to have to face that alone. Nothing of the farm left to save, I'm sure you said - I can't imagine it was easy for you to even consider coming back to that. Besides which, Aramis and Porthos would do well to relearn how to be responsible adults whilst I'm gone. You are the one who always gets in trouble if left to your own devices." D'Artagnan huffed indignantly, but was too exhausted to move from where he was to glare at Athos, since they had been riding all day, and Athos had insisted on an hour of practice with swords. He had very nearly disarmed Athos, but let himself get too cocky, so he missed his chance. "And also... you saved me from the ashes of my own past, in so many ways, so how could I let you alone with yours?"

D'Artagnan smiled, and for want of a better word, snuggled beside Athos, in response to which the older Musketeer just sighed and shook his head. "You really are just a boy, still, aren't you?" he eventually remarked, once d'Artagnan's breathing had evened into that of a peaceful sleep. "You know, Thomas was only a little older than you... I miss him, still, I do. But I have you to keep an eye on now, and that's more than enough to keep me occupied..." he looked into the warm crackling flames that lit both of their faces, making the light dance on d'Artagnan's peaceful features. "And sometimes I wonder, if he's up there, watching, and if he saw fit to ask the Lord to bring us together." He sighed, and leant over to brush his lips on d'Artagnan's forehead. He didn't even stir, just pressed closer to Athos in his sleep, seeking his warmth, and the comfort of a body next to him.

"Sleep well, little brother. I don't know what awaits us at your farm, but I will not let you face it alone."


End file.
